


Naama, Ghali

by Nelson, wtf_beats_2015



Series: Мертвые писатели [3]
Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из неотправленных писем Аллену Гинзбергу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naama, Ghali

Знаешь, Аллен,

Танжер бывает очень сексуальным. Особенно когда я на героине. 

Здесь проститутки обоих полов, любые наркотики, отличный гашиш - все так легко и доступно, что иногда этим пресыщаешься.

Когда я курю гашиш, Танжер становится очень камерным, загадочным, в нем появляются запахи - дерево, кожа, пряности, сандал и опиум, марокканский чай. Как пахнет базар, если я иду туда, накуренный этим отличным чистым гашишем! Какой загадкой кажется мне каждая лавка, каждый торговец, который пытается меня обмануть, каждая женщина в парандже. Такой Танжер расслабляет меня, бесконечный бег в моей голове останавливается на несколько часов, я становлюсь словно куском ткани, двигающимся куском ткани, который только впитывает эти запахи. Никаких демонов. Абсолютное спокойствие, абсолютная тишина, черная парча - вот на что похоже мое сознание, когда я хорошенько покурю гашиша.

Я убежден, что Танжер - это меняющаяся субстанция. Он эфемерен, и становится осязаемым только в тот момент, в определенную секунду, когда я пытаюсь дотронуться до чего-то. Он говорит со мной, он показывает мне, учит меня, развращает меня. Когда я перетягиваю руку ремнем и готовлю раствор, этот другой Танжер, сексуальный Танжер, уже рядом со мной. Приводит демонов, которые встают за моей спиной, и ждет. Они все ждут. Мой член уже немного приподнимается. Я всегда немного возбужден, когда колю героин. Мое любимое ощущение - эти первые секунды, когда наркотик только начинает путь по моим венам. Теплая волна идет от сгиба локтя напрямик к мозгу, а затем взрывается там. Я теряю координацию движений, ложусь на пол, перед моими глазами всегда звездное небо, хоть я и не покидал своей комнаты. Я лежу, всматриваюсь в светящиеся точки на черном бархате, смотрю за тем, как они танцуют, чувствую, как демон входит в меня. Он голоден, он не даст мне долго лежать, заставит подняться и идти искать ему пищу. Ночной Танжер ждет меня за стенами, которые под гашишем кажутся мне такими невероятно прекрасными, дышащими историей, а под героином не вызывают ни малейшего интереса. Голод моего демона подгоняет меня. Как только звезды перед моими глазами перестают вращаться слишком быстро, я выхожу из дома. 

Узкие улицы, сутенеры, влажные глаза шлюх, которые ощупывают меня. Наркоторговцы, впрочем, этим ребятам я сейчас без надобности. Я чувствую их: каждый взгляд, направленный на меня, каждый бегло проявленный интерес. Я иду по улицам, сворачиваю на набережную и могу с уверенностью сказать, за какими окнами сейчас люди занимаются любовью. Я чувствую флюиды секса, идти со вставшим членом чертовски неудобно, но ночной Танжер - афродизиак, сопротивляться которому невозможно. Впрочем, я ищу не любовь, мне нужна ебля, чем жестче и дольше, тем лучше. 

Помню в первый раз было очень тяжело, я метался по городу с весьма заметным стояком (это уже потом я стал одевать одежду посвободнее), мне нужно было трахнуться, все равно с кем, но выглядел я так странно, что все мало-мальски приличные хаслеры попрятались от меня. В конце концов я нашел какого-то парнишку на набережной и нагнул его прямо там же, на одной из лодок. Было противно и даже больно (и мне, и ему), но я хотя бы смог дышать более менее спокойно. Денег он с меня содрал раза в два больше, чем стоил, сказал, за моральный ущерб. Впрочем, мне было все равно. 

К следующему разу я был готов. Друзья показали мне заведение Али, куда ходят все экспаты. У Али отличные мальчики, он не болтает и всегда готов предложить именно то, что нужно. Он всегда знает, зачем я прихожу, с легкостью опытного доктора с первого взгляда определяет, что именно плещется в моей крови сегодня, когда я хочу нежного мальчика, с которым можно и поболтать после, а когда мне нужен немногословный, но исключительно выносливый партнер. 

Героин делает из меня чудовище, демоны подгоняют меня, и я иду как можно быстрее, почти бегу, три улицы, пять поворотов, затем набережная, ботинки грубо громыхают по доскам в тон брякающему такелажу лодок, мое лицо горит, прохладный воздух обжигает его. Все мое внимание сконцентрировано сейчас на моем члене и на двери в бордель Али, я вижу эту дверь перед глазами, могу пересчитать доски, из которых она состоит, я стремлюсь к ней так сильно, что, если возможны были бы мгновенные перемещения в пространстве, я оказался бы там за секунды. Сейчас улицы пусты, ночной Танжер оберегает меня от излишнего внимания. 

Наконец я на месте, Али открывает эту треклятую дверь, я плачу сразу за всю ночь, и он проводит меня в комнату, всю завешанную пыльными цветными тряпками, именно так в Марокко понимают интимную атмосферу. Я раздеваюсь, ложусь на кровати, прикрываю глаза и начинаю легко дрочить, задевая большим пальцем крайнюю плоть. Внутри меня все сжимается, руки дрожат, я думаю о том, что вот сейчас, буквально через секунду здесь появится мой сегодняшний любовник и сразу же станет легче. Перед закрытыми глазами носятся цветные тени, температура моего тела повышается, член прижимается к животу, он весь мокрый от смазки, я перестаю дрочить, опускаю руки на простыни (они накрахмалены, к чести Али, за чистотой постельного здесь тщательно следят), провожу руками по жестким складкам, теряюсь в ощущениях. 

Чувствительность моя сейчас превышена в несколько раз. Я практически не отражаю реальность, плаваю внутри облака своего возбуждения, и вижу мир словно через бензиновые разводы. Прихожу в себя только когда теплый рот накрывает мой член, а чей-то язык начинает выписывать узоры на головке. Я открываю глаза и вижу своего сегодняшнего любовника - смуглого, не слишком мускулистого молодого юношу с шапкой кудрявых черных волос и черными блестящими глазами, словно подведенными, даже, скорее всего, подведенными каялом. Он плотнее сжимает губы и смотрит на меня исподлобья. Этот взгляд действует сильнее, чем любые афродизиаки. Он выглядит воплощением порока. Такими могут быть только арабы, ни одному англосаксу никогда не удастся выглядеть настолько блядски. 

Я окончательно съезжаю с катушек, демон требует своего, хочется ворваться в это тело, разрушить природную гармонию. Героин, на самом деле, говорит только о разрушении. Я забираю волосы мальчика в кулак и проталкиваюсь членом глубоко в горло, он не давится, значит опытен. Делаю несколько движений так, что мои яйца задевают его губы. Затем втаскиваю его на кровать, ставлю раком и въезжаю сразу на всю длину. Скорее всего ему больно, хотя он не очень-то узкий, но меня в такие моменты это совершенно не волнует. Размашисто двигаюсь, член пару раз выскальзывает, направляю его снова. Сейчас я чувствую себя языческим божеством, чем-то очень архетипическим, подавляющим, огромным, наполняющимся энергией жертвы. Героин шепчет мне: "Ты - Бог, ты можешь все, что захочешь, забирать то, что принадлежит тебе по праву. Хочешь причинить боль - причини ее, хочешь убить - убивай. Слово твое - закон. Мир существует ради тебя. Ты - Бог". Это не мои мысли, наркотик внушает мне то, о чем я буду жалеть, но в красной пелене, которой окутано мое сознание, я не услышу доводов разума. Так происходит всегда. 

Под героином я могу не кончать очень долго. Часами. Мы меняем позу, я укладываю его на спину, и снова вхожу, двигаясь в нем, заставляю облизать мою руку и начинаю дрочить ему. У него красивый член, обрезанный, не слишком большой, идеально гармонирующий с его ладным телом. Когда первое напряжение сброшено, я вспоминаю и об его удовольствии, иногда эмоциональный ответ для демона ничуть не менее важен, чем ответ физиологический. Я крепко сжимаю его член у основания, начинаю медленно водить рукой снизу вверх, задерживаюсь у головки, надавливаю на нее большим пальцем Мне нравится смотреть, как меняется выражение его лица с профессионально заинтересованного на настоящее, как он закусывает губу, как от пота начинает течь каял с его глаз. Я не даю ему кончить, впереди еще много времени. 

Когда я устаю, выскальзываю из него и откидываюсь на подушки, он все понимает верно, ложится рядом и снова начинает сосать. Он очень умел, мне давно не попадались настолько умелые мальчики, его язык танцует на моем члене, зубы прикусывают крайнюю плоть. Он надеется, что я все-таки кончу, но еще рано. Я чувствую, демон еще здесь и он не насытился. Когда мальчик понимает, что так от меня ничего не добиться, снова меняет позу, садится ко мне лицом, направляет член в себя и, закусив губу, начинает медленно опускаться, с его лица исчезает профессиональное выражение, где-то в глубине я понимаю, он устал, но наркотик по-прежнему шепчет: "Возьми все, что причитается тебе по праву сильного!". Я провожу по его груди снизу вверх, направляю пальцы ему в рот, и он начинает сосать их. Впереди еще несколько заходов. 

Я чувствую, что демоны мои почти сыты, когда за окном начинает неуловимо светлеть. Близко утро, близко ощущение гадливости к самому себе, которое я испытываю каждый раз после таких ночей. Он снова под мной, я вбиваюсь в его тело с остервенением, мы оба измотаны, но я чувствую, разрядка уже близко, он кончил подо мной уже три раза, наконец кончаю и я. Иногда оргазм - это фейерверк, но в такие ночи - это словно порвать ленточку на марафоне. Счастье, смешанное с полным изнеможением. Счастье оттого, что наркотик перестал шептать мне, а демон ушел куда-то в тени в углах комнаты. 

Мальчик изможден, лежит на спине и его пустые глаза абсолютно ничего не выражают. Я глажу его по голове, кладу руки на шею, чувствую под пальцами бьющуюся жилку, и думаю о том, как хрупка жизнь. Легко целую его, мне хочется целовать его сейчас, словно пытаясь загладить вину. У него мягкие губы, очень нежные. Мне ужасно жаль его, как будто я только что совершил нечто непоправимое с его телом. Это нормально, так происходит каждый раз, когда героиновый туман рассеивается в моем сознании. 

\- Ma ismuka?1, - спрашиваю его.  
\- Ghali2, - шепчет он сорванным голосом.  
\- Naama, Ghali3, комната оплачена до утра. 

Я знаю по-арабски с десяток слов, но мальчик говорит только на арабском, не понимает ни английского, ни французского, и мне приходится собирать крохи языка в сознании, чтобы составить простую фразу. В это "спи" я вкладываю всю свою благодарность. 

Легко целую его в висок, одеваюсь и выхожу из заведения Али. Когда дверь за моей спиной захлопывается, ночь становится воспоминанием. Я уже не уверен, что все это происходило на самом деле. В голове восхитительно пусто. 

Занимается рассвет, Танжер просыпается, стены старого города под окрашиваются тонами светло-розового и оранжевого. Я больше не чувствую людей за закрытыми ставнями окон, город восхитительно пуст, он готовится к утренней жаре, к настоящей жизни. Ночного Танжера больше нет, город сейчас абсолютно реален, ночной образ растворяется вместе с первыми лучами солнца. На пристани первые рыбаки брякают ящиками с товаром, перекрикиваются низкими голосами. Еще пара часов, и здесь будет не протолкнуться. Пахнет рыбой, я иду по пустым улицам, вдыхаю остывший за ночь свежий воздух. Сейчас я вернусь в квартиру и просплю весь день. Затем наступит новая ночь и новый Танжер. 

Всегда твой,  
Уильям


End file.
